masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:If Shepard and team are capable of surviving the suicide mission...
If any main protagonist or team of heroes are capable of doing something as impossible as defeating an all-powerful final boss and living to tell the tale, wouldn't that mean that they'd be gods, capable of destroying anybody? Wouldn't the people the heroes managed to save even fear the very heroes that defeated the all-powerful final boss, like the human-reaper larva from Mass Effect 2?Eternal Nothingness 14:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Below the forumheader kid, and do you know what a god is? All they did was infiltrate a hive of bug dudes and killed a giant robot fetus ripped from James Cameron's nightmares. Sure it was scar looking but all you did was perfom a giant abortion. There isn't really anything godlike about that. Thor in Marvel comics does this kind of stuff weekly. He didn't make a big deal about it and takes up three days of your time though. ralok 14:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :If they were "gods", why wouldn't they just magically find a way to eliminate teh reaper threat permanently? No, they have to work for what they want which makes them determined and talented individuals, not gods. TS2Aggie 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think he means "gods" in the "legendary" sense, as in really powerful people. like how you might say "Ozzy was/is a God of Rock" or that a battlefield sniper is God. Zero-G Mako 14:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the OP, haven't you noticed that people think Shepard is a a big deal? The Illusive Man blew a fortune on him. Look at the ME1 team - Garrus goes on to run a war with the merc gangs so dangerous that they send a gunship, a small army, and everything but the kitchen sink at him. Liara is now the Shadow Broker's chief rival. Tali and the human crew member are both doing incredibly high risk missions. Wrex is now like Conan the Battlemaster. Any of them could be a worthy protagonist on their own, but they all look up to Shepard. When normal people realize who he is, they get worried for good reason.. --OmegaPaladin 15:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Gonna agree with ralok. All they did was sneek into an alien base that nobody knew existed and eradicated a species that people thought were mythical. Add that in with the fact that they had the best team in the galaxy with the most advanced weapons and ship and you see it's not Godly. It also isn't Legendary because people won't even know you did it without proof, assuming you're a Paragon man like myself. Killing the Collectors is child's play compared to fighting a Reaper, let alone an entire Reaper fleet with thousands of ships. (Somehow the original Normandy is thought of as the decisive factor in the Battle of the Citadel, when all they did was fire one missile into Sovereign when he was near death. This is, of course, AFTER Sovereign destroyed a dozen+ Alliance ships)Lx MALEX xl 07:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC)